


Forbidden Action

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It hurts me to say that it hurts me to stay.</em><br/>//<br/>or: how fifteen people realized the inevitability of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Action

**Author's Note:**

> contains theories and shit i have for mirai-hen so if you're not about that life then maybe click the back button now
> 
> idk i figured i should write this before episode ten airs and destroys this

_Cannot run in the hallways._

Naegi almost wants to laugh. It's like he's back in middle school, and he's late for class. His mind flashes to Ishimaru for one second, before shaking it away. The real question here, is how he'll escape if cornered.

He and Asahina manage to improvise.

-

_Cannot answer a question with a lie._

What constitutes as a question? Moreover, what constitutes as a lie?

Tengan ponders this, as he fights to survive this battle to the death with Munakata.

In the end, he fails to live. So he must entrust the hope to someone else.

He told the truth up until the end. That would have to be enough.

-

_Cannot be punched or kicked._

She is almost the first to die. Sakakura is so close to kicking her in the chest, when Mitarai jumps in front of her, and saves her life.

Asahina vows that she'll pay him back, assuming neither of them die before they get a chance to meet again.

-

_Cannot witness violence between participants._

Well.

Bandai certainly wished that he knew that.

-

_Cannot be pinned to the ground for a three count._

That doesn't particularly trouble Gozu. The only one here who could  _potentially_ do that to him is Sakakura, so he should be safe on that count.

However, the attacker is a different story.

He wakes just before the knife enters his chest.

-

_Cannot turn right._

Monaca shrugs. A robot can't be poisoned anyways.

-

_Cannot let anyone leave the playing field._

Ruruka clutches her wrist. What kind of an action is that?

Does that mean, if help comes, that she won't be able to survive.

It makes her sick up until the end, up until she betrays Izayoi, up until she ends up carved up in a room, all alone.

She was not meant to survive.

-

_Cannot open your left hand._

It was a good thing then, Kizakura thinks, that he always kept it in a fist anyways. After trying so hard to break the 78th class of out Hope's Peak Academy, he ended up with nerves that no longer functioned.

The only way to open his left hand, would be for him to manually force himself to do so.

And he does so in a heartbeat to save Kyouko's life.

He feels the poison enter his body, but he has to save her.

For Jin, if for nothing else. He made a promise, and he cannot break it.

-

_Cannot put anything in your mouth._

It hurts. No more sweets, no more delicious sweets.

But his life must be put before that.

He feels his heart speed up, as Ruruka slips the little candy into his mouth. 

It's betrayal. 

But he'll forgive her.

-

_Cannot let anyone step on your shadow._

At least it's dark.

Seiko moves through the darkness, letting it aide her.

It's the lit up room that scares her most, but she forces herself to prevail. They betrayed her, Ruruka and Izayoi, and she is not about to let them get away with it.

But they do.

Because she is not a saviour, no matter how much she wants to be.

The candy slips from her fingers in her last moments. She kept it, after all these years.

Why?

Even she didn't know.

-

_Cannot use your fists in combat._

He can work around it. He kicks Mitarai, he throws a chair at Kirigiri, he holds a knife to Naegi.

If it means keeping himself alive so that he can stick by Munakata's side, then so be it. Munakata is everything to him, he would do anything for the man.

Hell, Juzo would  _die_ for Munakata.

And he does.

The sword cauterizes his wound, but he still falls, and there's so much blood.

He can't make himself hate Munakata though.

You can't hate someone that you loved that much.

-

_Cannot open doors._

Perhaps it's a metaphor for how he never let anyone in.

Munakata wanders the halls aimlessly, a tablet with every forbidden action in one hand, and a sword in the other.

He carries Juzo's blood with him, as much as he hates to admit it.

And he carries Yukizome, Yukizome whom he loved.

He left his sword in her chest, as a way to prove to himself that she is gone.

Still, she remains on his mind.

It's time to prove who's hope is more powerful, his or Naegi's.

Yukizome would stand with him.

He's certain.

-

_Cannot survive the fourth time limit while Makoto Naegi is alive._

Kyouko knows she's done for, as soon as she sees it. She won't sacrifice Naegi for her own selfish life, not like she did before.

Instead, she must use her remaining time wisely. Figure out what she can, write it in her journal, and make sure she can pass it on to Naegi.

He is the hope of not only the Future Foundation, but of her.

He will always be her hope.

Kyouko slowly falls, a smile on her face as she does. She got to see him just one last time, it was what she wanted more than anything.

Even if she never got to tell him how much she loved him.

She will always be by his side. That was her promise.

Always.

-

_Cannot let Kyosuke Munakata die._

It's perfect.

After all, if her beloved dies, what reason does she have to keep on living?

So what, she set up this game to cleanse the Future Foundation. It was perfect, down right to the last detail.

As long as her beloved lives, so will she.

-

_Cannot reveal your forbidden action._

It makes sense, in Mitarai's opinion.

He is the traitor, he is the rat. Yukizome may have prepared the game, but he's the one who truly put this into action.

They kill, they kill so easily.

And now, with Kyouko Kirigiri's death, nobody can get in his way anymore. She was the only one who could take him down, and she never even suspected him.

Her eyes were on Munakata. Like he could've planned something so  _genius._

Mitarai now knows that he must meet up with Yukizome, so they can make the game reach it's conclusion.

This is the end of everyone's story.


End file.
